The invention relates to the field of packaging. More specifically, the invention relates to the packaging of gas-emitting foodstuffs.
Certain foodstuffs are known to emit gasses. Fresh coffee, for example, gives off significant amounts of carbon dioxide. Thus, producers of gas-emitting foodstuffs are confronted not only with challenges related to the food packaging industry generally, but also with challenges specific to the production of gasses. The present invention solves two problems faced by producers of these specific products, while requiring that only one assembly be added to the packaging.
First, when gas-emitting products are sold in flexible packaging containers, the packaging distorts or pillows as pressure from the emitted gasses increases within the package. A consumer, who is considering purchasing the product, may believe the product is damaged, contaminated, or otherwise unfit. Coffee has been well known to exhibit this complication for a long time.
A second problem faced by producers of gas-emitting consumer products is commonly shared with producers of other foodstuffs, and is the difficulty of providing a means for a consumer to easily open and reseal a package. Conventional flexible packaging techniques rely on the consumer to pull apart a seal at the top of the package in order to open it. This method is not only difficult for the frail or elderly, but is prone to result in product spillage. Further, this conventional technique provides the consumer with no means to reseal the package.
Thus far, a number of solutions to each of these problems have been individually developed by coffee roasters. A known approach to solving the pillowing problem is to hold coffee in a holding bin, allowing the product to de-gas before it is packaged. This method is conventionally performed in preparation for brick-pack packaging. Unfortunately, de-gassing the coffee in the holding bin is more of a compromise than a solution, because the act of holding the coffee in the bin can result in oxidation and premature staleness.
A modified technique holds the coffee in a holding bin for a shorter period of time and is conventionally utilized in producing soft-brick packaging. The modified technique is only a partial solution that allows for limited de-gassing before packaging. The result is noticeable pillowing of the soft-brick package.
Another known technique to prevent pillowing of a flexible package is to incorporate a one-way valve into a wall of the package. A Goglio valve, similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,994, may be used. The one-way valve has been relatively effective in solving the pillowing problem, but fails to address the second problem.
Independent efforts to solve the second problem include attempts to provide the consumer with a means of easily opening and resealing the package. One method of providing a resealing means is to incorporate a tin-tie into the package. The consumer can reseal the package by folding over the opened end, and securing the tin-tie to prevent unfolding. One drawback to the tin-tie approach is that the folded package and tin-tie do not guarantee a hermetic seal. Additional packaging material than what would otherwise be needed is also required, both to ensure that adequate material is available for folding the package closed, and for the tin-tie itself.
Another method of providing a resealing means is to incorporate tape into the packaging. Although, the use of tape is somewhat effective, it has disadvantages similar to those of the tin-tie.
Thus, a number of solutions to both problems have been proposed and attempted, but no universal solution has yet been found. A need exists, therefore, for a cost-effective way of solving both problems with a single solution.
The invention is directed to a cap with a one-way de-gas valve which makes an ideal closure for flexible packaging. The cap includes an outer wall extending downwardly from a top wall. An inner wall also extends downwardly from an inner portion of the top wall, substantially concentrically with the outer wall. The inside surface of the inner wall and the top wall define a cavity with an open bottom and a gas escape path. An insert valve is mounted within the cavity such that a seal is formed between the insert valve and the inside surface of the inner wall. A top surface of the insert valve, the inside surface of the inner wall, and the inner portion of the top wall define a chamber in fluid communication with the gas escape path. A septum is disposed within the chamber, seated on the insert valve and sealing one or more apertures in the insert valve. The septum at least partially unseats from the insert valve in response to an increase in gas pressure within the package acting through the apertures. Unseating of the septum allows gas to pass through the apertures and enter the chamber. In turn, gas in the chamber flows out of the cap into the atmosphere through the escape path. Once pressure on both sides of the insert valve has equalized, the septum reseats, preventing gas from flowing from the chamber back through the apertures.
The outer wall of the cap includes a connection adapted to recloseably mate with a pour spout. The pour spout is provided with a flange adhered to the inside surface of a package. The pour spout extends through the material from which the package is formed, thereby allowing the contents of the package to be removed through the pour spout when the cap is not engaged therewith.